Ejemplar
by Kurumi2413Keehl
Summary: ¿Cómo era la amistad de Mello y Matt? Para muchas personas pudo haber sido una envidia, pues no era para nada como las amistades hipócritas que hay hoy en día. Nada de eso. Porque su amistad, verdaderamente duró hasta la muerte, y más. ¿Cómo no envidiar aquella amistad? Si incluso uno de ellos verdaderamente dio la vida, y todo por amistad... Aquello era ejemplar.


**¡hola! Ah, pequeño fanfic que tengo escrito hace mucho, pero apenas lo publico. XD **

**es de.. Amistad... Sólo amistad, nada yaoi e_é**

**¡A leer, personas que están del otro lado de la pantalla!**

* * *

Porque su amistad, siempre fue un ejemplo a seguir, siendo la envidia de muchos. Desde que eran niños, habían formado un lazo que los unía y jamás se rompería. ¿Es uno capaz realmente de dar la vida por un amigo? Matt, Mail Jeevas, lo ha hecho y comprobado él mismo.

Si bien peleaban constantemente desde los tiempos de el orfanato Wammy's hasta ya de adultos, eso no importaba, pues cuando una amistad es realmente fuerte, no se rompe a pesar de las peleas, dos amigos que nunca han peleado, no significa que sean los mejores. Porque los verdaderos mejores amigos, son aquellos que por más peleas que tengan, siempre se reconcilian y no dejan que eso les afecte. Los llamados "enemigos disfrazados de amigos" son los peores, pues se hacen pasar por amigos, cuando en realidad no hacen más que sentir envidia, celos y cosas por el estilo. Mello nunca lo admitió, pero siempre tuvo miedo de aquellas personas. Con Matt, de alguna forma diferente, pues confiaba ciegamente en él.

¿Y qué hay con Matt, ese chico despistado? Siempre seguía a Mello en todas las cosas que hacía. Desde las travesuras más simples como robar chocolates en el orfanato, hasta las cosas de mayor grado como participar en aquel secuestro que acabaría con ambos, pero eso ya es otra historia. Y dirán, ¿Por qué todo aquello? Es simple, había desarrollado un cariño muy especial por el rubio, y formado un lazo que nada rompía. Su frase, "La amistad es primero". Siempre como una persona fiel, que entregaba su amistad sin esperar recibir nada a cambio.

Mello, por su parte, era un chico listo, e impulsivo con un humor algo complicado que siempre se esforzaba para lograr sus metas, tal vez con algo de complejo de inferioridad. No le importaba el peligro que el pudiera correr, pero aunque no lo admitiera, sí le importó la seguridad de Matt. Desde un principio, nunca quiso involucrarlo al caso, pero su amigo pelirrojo no hacía otra cosa que insistirle, por lo que terminó cediendo de alguna forma que ni el comprendió. Le decía que tuviera cuidado, y que pasara lo que pasara, sobreviviera, pues sabía que moriría, estaba consciente de ello, pero si él no hacía eso, nadie lo haría, el caso no se resolvería y Kira lograría su cometido. Era en ese instante o nunca. Y eligió entregarse para la que la justicia triunfara. Aquello, era algo que sólo una persona valiente se atrevería a hacer.

Eso por eso que Matt además de todo lo admiraba. Le parecía una persona noble, a pesar de sus constantes enojos e humor inestable. Era una persona realmente fuerte, pues había crecido solo durante toda su vida.

Eso fue lo que lo llevó a aquello. El cariño que sentía por su amigo. El día del secuestro, se despidió con un abrazo con Mello. El rubio nunca se dejaba abrazar, es más, odiaba el contacto físico. Sin embargo, aquel día se dejó.

En el secuestro, desde que subió al auto intuía que algo andaba mal. Y así fue, aquellos hombres no tuvieron ninguna compasión, simplemente le dispararon.

Al oír la noticia, Mello no supo que hacer. Se limitó a disculparse en voz baja, pues no sabía como actuar en una situación así. Pero aquello vaya que dolía. ¿Y cómo no? A pesar de ser firme, después de todo era una persona, un ser humano, y tenía sentimientos. Su único y mejor amigo de toda la vida ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos.

Pero quien sabe, quizás, se encontrarían incluso después de la muerte, pues después de todo, su amistad siempre fue y sería ejemplar.

* * *

**¿yyyyy? ah, ya sé que está corto pero... ¡Confórmense! (? **

**espero les haya gustado. XD**

**Ah~ nos vemos~**


End file.
